


From This Day Forward

by sy62697



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Childhood Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Reader, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'll update tags as I go lol, Minor Original Character(s), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sy62697/pseuds/sy62697
Summary: To have and to hold, till death do you part.[Ushijima Wakatoshi x Reader]
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/You
Comments: 21
Kudos: 214





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies <3 I hope you all had a safe and fun summer! I spent most of it watching anime/reading manga (especially haikyuu lmao I cried on the last chapter several times) and I've been kicking around the idea of a super cute story for Ushiwaka. I've had little scenes playing in my head for moNTHS but I also want to be a story teller ^^ I've seen awesome stories of authors writing their renditions of how some haikyuu boys would be as children and I love those stories so much <3
> 
> Also I need someone to be my Atsumu stan xD I'm officially an Osamu supremacist (still love Tsumu but not nearly as much lmao) and I want to write some cute fluff for Samu soon as well. He's so precious, I can't <3
> 
> Anyways! I'm going to start posting a couple chapters of this and see how it flows! ^^ If it gets too slow, I can just time skip to the extra good parts lol I hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Haikyuu! All copyrights belong to their rightful owners!

The words hadn’t sunk in your developing child mind, merely floated atop the water like soap bubbles. Harmless, expected to disappear and be forgotten. And with an attention span minute enough to be negligible, the words flitted from your mind like dust in the wind. 

Even when your parents brought you to the Ushijima household the following weekend, a common thing, you never thought anything of it. All you wanted to think about was the quiet little boy and his dad teaching you how to pass the volleyball back and forth. Forming a triangle, you half-listened as the man told stories of something called a “reliable ace”, whatever that meant. You were aware it involved the type of ball he taught you to bump back and forth, but you didn’t know any of the names he listed. Libero, setter, wing spiker? It all went in one ear and out the other.

You were just glad to be able to play with the little boy named Wakatoshi.

~

“Daddy, why is Mommy up there and not with us?” Ever the patient father he was, you listened intently as your father explained any and all of your inquisitive questions. What else could you expect from a child? The world was a vast place of mystery and wonder.

“She’s the maid of honor, sweetie,” he smiled, pulling you up and into his lap with ease, wrapping an arm around your tiny waist to secure you to him. “She makes sure the bride doesn’t have to worry about anything on her big day.”

“Bride?” you asked, tilting your chin up so you could look up at your smiling father in wonder.

“The bride will be here soon. She’ll be wearing a big beautiful white dress, like a princess.” Your eyes sparkled, imagining the princess doll your grandmother gave you last year. Looking back to the row of women standing behind your mother, you looked over to the men standing on the other side of an archway.

“Is that her prince?” you asked your dad, pointing to a brown haired man dressed in a black tuxedo. The other men were dressed in a dark grey, making the black stand out. Chuckling behind you, your dad confirmed your suspicions about the prince being dressed in black, calling him the “groom”. 

When the music started, you waved to your mother when she caught your gaze. You waved until people began to stand and turn around, your father picking you up and setting you on your feet.

“Here comes the bride,” he whispered to you, to which you began bouncing on the balls of your feet in excitement. You couldn’t wait to see what she looked like.

And then you saw her, one of your mom’s best friends. She was stunning, _gorgeous_ in that white dress. Truly, she looked like a princess. Her white dress sparkled in the sunlight, the designs so intricate that you wanted to trace them all with your hands just to find where they started and stopped. No doubt that your mother was beautiful, especially when she wore her makeup like today, but the bride was beyond words. Starstruck, you gaped at her beauty as she waltzed by gracefully like a goddess. 

For the next several moments, like the groom, you could hardly take your eyes off the bride. When you did, your eyes jumped to the man holding her hands, smiling and wiping tears from his eyes. It was the first time you had seen a grown man cry.

“Daddy, why is he crying?” you asked quietly, once again seated in your father’s lap. Looking up to him, you didn’t miss the way he was gazing at your mother.

“Because he’s happy.”

It was awe-inspiring to you, the whole wedding. When they gave each other a ring and kissed, your little starstruck heart skipped a beat. The man began to cry more, laughing this time as he kissed the beautiful woman.

“Daddy, will I have a prince someday?” Smiling, utterly contagious, your father’s eyes crinkled as he hugged you to his chest tightly.

“You will, sweetie. He might be closer than you think.”

~

You’ll never forget the day you and Wakatoshi interrupted an adult conversation around age 10, regarding the two of you. Having been outside bumping the ball back and forth in the summer heat, you had become thirsty and the little boy offered to get you some water, for he was thirsty too. Opening the door, your ears were met with the stern voices of the adults.

“-ust want them to have something solid to bond over, at the very least.” That was Wakatoshi’s father speaking in a concerned tone, and the voice of your mother caught your attention next.

“They’ll have _plenty_ , they’re practically growing up together alr-” Halting her words when she heard the two pairs of feet padding across the floor, your mother cleared her throat with a soft smile. Her smile looked kinda funny, but you didn’t dwell on it for long.

“Tired of playing with the ball?” she asked the two of you, watching you shake your heads at the same time. 

“Thirsty,” you told her, following the quiet boy into the kitchen. The adults continued speaking, but now the voices were hushed. Father told you it was bad to keep secrets, but maybe adults were allowed to keep a few things to themselves, even if it was unfair. 

The next day your parents told you the secret with a smile, the words that would carve the path of your future, for better or worse.

_“You’re going to marry Wakatoshi when you grow up!”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima gets a bit of bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to see some interest already! <3 I've been obsessed with haikyuu so much lately, I'm rewatching it with a good friend rn and I'm falling in love all over again <3
> 
> But yeah, these chapters are gonna be kinda short for a bit until it gets caught up into their third year of high school lol I swear tho, every time I sit down with my laptop, I open up my massive google doc where I've been plugging away at this story whenever I can (since uni starts again next week RIP)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and are staying safe & healthy!! <3

By the time you were taking entrance exams for high school, the visits to the Ushijima household had become limited to holidays, birthdays, and the occasional barbecue. Both family’s parents were hard at work during the week, so weekends transformed into time for recuperating and recovering before doing it all over again. Most of your time was spent “trying” to finish homework before the deadline; you weren’t the fastest nor the smartest student, but you weren’t failing your classes at least...yet. Your grades were average, if not a little less so, but nothing about you ever stood out.

You were perfectly content with that.

Wakatoshi was smart as a whip, able to finish his homework with ease after he returned home from volleyball practice _and_ ate a meal. Sure you had been jealous at first, but now you were indifferent to the gap in mental capability. Toshi was a hardworking teenager, that much was clearly evident by his grades and position as the indisputable ace of his middle school team.

Occasionally, you had gone to see him play during the home games, with some encouragement from your parents. No matter how many times you watched him spike and serve, it always sent a chill down your spine to witness such raw, unadulterated power. He was like a cannon, and he was only a _middle schooler_. Where most students were like you, out befriending one another, he was practicing in the gym. While you went to the movies with your buddies, he watched videos of professional players. Where your social life was comfortable and content, his was stunted. While his talent and grades soared among the summer clouds, yours fell to the earth like bittersweet autumn rains. 

But no matter how far apart you grew, you knew he’d always be there whether you liked it or not. There were times you fought with your parents about the arranged marriage, telling them that you might fall in love with someone else, that they couldn’t force love between two people if they were unwilling. You refused to wed someone without loving them, and Toshi had never been anything but a reliable friend to you. Over and over, you’ve made a fool of yourself in front of him. He’s seen you at your worst, he’s seen you at your ugliest. Just thinking of the time you threw up on his new shoes sent a powerful cringe up and down your spine.

~

“Did you pass?”

The abrupt voice from behind caused you to nearly jump out of your skin, your friends not having the decency to warn you about the approaching ace. Apparently they were too busy swooning over his presence. Quickly turning on your heel, you held a hand to your rapidly beating heart, scowling up at Toshi. Damn him for being so tall already!

“You scared me to death, Toshi! Geez,” you whined, to which he quietly apologized, face stoic save for one eyebrow twitching.

“I didn’t mean to frighten you. Did you pass?” Straight to the point per usual. Sighing, you pinched the bridge of your nose, cheeks dusting pink. Of course he’s asking about the entrance exam _right now_ , of course! You hadn’t had the results for a day and he was hounding you for answers already. Typical of him.

“About that…” you started, chewing on the inside of your cheek nervously. You hadn’t practiced your sorry-I’m-a-disappointment speech yet, let alone mentally rehearsed with an audience of friends behind you. So, you were just going to roll with the punches. What other choice did you have?

“What about it?” His voice was calm as still water, no indication of his emotions whatsoever as his olive eyes gazed steadily at you. Does this guy even _have_ emotions? Well, he does you suppose, they’re just diluted to the point they seem nonexistent to outsiders. It takes a trained eye to spot them. That and Ushijima expresses himself...differently. Despite that, it didn’t ease the vile bitterness of the admission behind your lips. It was going to break his heart for sure, and the thought caused yours to wrench in guilt. You felt nauseous.

Waiting patiently for you to find your mental footing, Ushijima remained stock-still. The way his eyelids lowered ever so slightly tattled of the disappointment he attempted to hide. He knew it was coming.

“I...didn’t make it, I guess! Wouldn’t ya know, I failed the exam pretty bad,” you laughed sheepishly, trying to make light of the utterly serious discussion at hand; you felt like you were laughing at a funeral. Perhaps a funeral for your failed exam submission. Failed was a vast understatement; you were certain you broke the record of lowest score ever submitted, and with flying colors. A reigning failure. Why did you even apply again? Maybe you should have taken up one of his many, _many_ offers to study together. Behind you, your friends seemed to sense the change in mood and scampered away, telling you that they would see you at the movies tomorrow.

…

...

…

Come on, Toshi, speak already! His murky green irises danced back and forth as he searched yours desperately for _something_. A joke? A teasing twinkle? One little ‘Gotcha! Can’t believe you fell for that!’.

But you were serious, he knew by the way your bottom lip was tucked between your teeth. A habit that only showed when you truly felt guilty or responsible for something, like the time you threw up on his new shoes as kids. You bit your lip until it was raw and bleeding, profusely apologizing to him until your father arrived. How could he ever forget?

“So,” you started quietly, hoping to egg him out of his silence. The scrutinizing gaze never wavered. Man, you really shot yourself in the foot this time, didn’t you? The guilt welling up in your chest could only be compared to the feeling of kicking a sad puppy; all it wanted was to be around you, and you were ripping its beating heart right from its chest. What a monster you were.

“I’m going to Johzenji High instead.” The final nail in the coffin, it seemed, as Ushijima’s brow pinched together even tighter. His bottom lip curled slightly, jutting out discreetly as he tried to hold back a pout. The emotions within him raged a million times stronger than they showed, his eyes being the only hint to what he was feeling. Olive eyes flashed with disappointment and longing, but his face hardly moved.

“I see.”

It didn’t make one lick of sense to him. How could a student smart enough to get into Shiratorizawa Middle Academy **not** get into the high school level? Had your grades really dropped that low? He had overheard you mentioning to your parents that you were still passing, but he assumed the ‘barely’ that followed was to humor them. Perhaps he should have taken it more seriously. Yet, he knew that he wasn’t to blame for your grades. If you truly didn’t want help, or truly didn’t want to attend the same high school as him, then who was he to argue? Ushijima couldn’t control your life and decisions; he knew that the harder you were pushed, the harder you pushed **back**.

That still didn’t relieve the ache in his chest. Many times he had imagined seeing you in the halls, eating lunch with you outside, hopefully sharing a classroom together. He wanted to be near you, but the wedge between you two only seemed to spread further as you slipped away from him.

Did you really want to avoid him that strongly?

“Toshi, I’m sorry that we won’t be going to the same high school like we planned. But you have a promising future, and I can’t even turn my homework in on time,” you laughed halfheartedly. Ushijima didn’t laugh. What did grades have to do with how he felt?

“You don’t want someone like me.”

But he does. Why wouldn’t he?

“Hey, you might even find a girlfriend!”

He doesn’t need one. Did you forget the promise your mothers made to each other?

“We’ll still see each other on weekends anyway.”

Is that all you’re willing to give him?

…

_“...I see.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe here's a bit of that angst I mentioned in the tags. I really want this story to have a bittersweet vibe for a bit (it'll get much sweeter later on, I promise) <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of high school isn't so rough after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and enjoying this story! I'm going to try and stay a couple chapters ahead in my docs, and lemme tell y'all, it gets FLUFFY xD  
> Also the more I write this, the harder I fall for this big volleyball idiot, I love him sm help
> 
> Double also, thank you all for being so patient! I started classes again a couple weeks ago, so I won't have a ton of time to write but I'll write when I can :)
> 
> Enjoy and have a wonderful day! <3

You didn’t expect the first day of high school to feel so out of place, like you didn’t belong. It’s not like anyone was giving you the sideways stink-eye or a cold shoulder, you just felt like you had wiped your castle of cards off the table and had to start over from scratch. No friends, no bullies, just...students. Resisting the urge to dig your phone out of your pocket, you decided to casually wave at some of the other nervous looking girls. At least they were as anxious as you were, if not moreso.

A petite girl with short ebony hair took a seat next to you, taking a shaky breath as she put her books on her desk. Looking over, you gave her a reassuring smile; she looked like she was about to pass out. So, you introduced yourself.

“It’s nice to meet you,” you smiled at her, your confidence increasing as you saw her visibly relax.

“I’m Yua. N-Nice to meet you too,” she attempted, smile wobbling. Poor thing. All those years of being a social friend were about to pay off.

“Man, I’m so nervous for our first day of high school,” you started, seeing her begin to relax further. “I had a nightmare last night that I didn’t wake up in time!”

“You had a nightmare too?!” she beamed in awe. “In mine, I accidentally wore my middle school uniform instead,” she giggled quietly, letting you laugh along with her. Ah, it felt nice to make easy conversation with strangers again. Once upon a time you had been the quivering ball of nerves on the first day of school, but your current bestie had quickly solved that problem when she began speaking so animatedly and without fear. She attributed it to being a nervous talker, but it had been the best decision for both of you.

“Since we already had nightmares, I guess the first day can’t be worse than that! Do you want to eat lunch together, Yua?” The girl’s expression turned into one of vast gratefulness. 

You didn’t feel so out of place anymore.

On your walk home from school, you stared blankly at your phone screen. During lunch you had gotten Yua’s number, but for some reason you felt a pang of disappointment when you saw ‘no new messages’. Even now, after an entire day of school, your phone hadn’t buzzed once with a text. 

Loneliness crept into your heart for a brief moment. Your thumb moved by muscle memory, fingers dancing across the buttons as you typed words absentmindedly. It felt like you were under hypnosis, and only when you hit send did you realize what you’d done.

Quickly looking back through your contacts, you typed up new messages and sent one to each of your friends. Almost immediately some returned your texts; the relief was instant as a sad smile graced your lips. You talked about your first day back to school with two of your friends, telling them how you’d made another friend that you wanted them to meet. They asked about any cute boys, to which you replied that you were still on the lookout for anybody handsome enough to catch your attention.

After all, _he_ had set the bar quite high. 

“I’m home!” you called, closing the door behind you. Inside, two feminine voices welcomed you. It was a familiar sound to you, one you hadn’t heard in a while that made you smile as you doffed your shoes in exchange for your indoor slippers. They were just so comfy.

“How was your first day, sweetie?” Toshi’s mother asked you with a smile, fingers wrapped around a warm cup of tea. Your mother sat across from her at the table in the living room, mirroring her pose with her own cup of tea. Lowering yourself to the floor, you tucked your legs underneath as you joined them at the table.

“It was good, I made a friend,” you beamed to them. They listened intently as you explained how relaxed the teachers were, how delicious the food was in the cafeteria, and everything your new friend had revealed about herself - which wasn’t much besides her favorite foods and movies, but you’ll work on that.

~

Wiping the sweat from his neck with a clean towel, Ushijima meandered in the locker room. The second and third years were hogging the showers, so he decided to take a seat on the bench next to his designated locker. Reaching for his phone, he opened it to see that he had received a text.

From you.

Heart skipping a single beat, Ushijima opened the text quickly to read what you had sent him with bated breath. The corners of his lips curled upward ever so slightly as his dark irises flitted over the words, stopping at the end and rereading it twice more.

Ushijima had had his worries about you attending another school, that you were trying to run away from him. But perhaps running wasn’t the correct terminology. You were distancing yourself, not turning tail. Sure he was confused as to _why_ , but he assumed you had personal reasons. He just had to be patient, and slowly but surely, you would return to him. Ushijima was in no hurry, for he knew that you were both young; you had your whole lives ahead of you.

“What’s this? Ushiwaka’s texting someone?” One of the third years flashed the olive haired man a shit-eating grin, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Toshi gazed up at his upperclassman blankly; why was he making such an odd face? Deciding to answer in a silent nod, the first year glanced back down at his phone screen, microscopic smile returning as the third year groaned in anguish upon realizing his teasing had zero effect.

_‘Survive the first day without me? Destroy the upperclassman in practice yet? Let me know when you finally make a friend lol ttyl’_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something just felt right about being there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS going to wait to post this tomorrow, but I'm too impatient xD I'm currently writing chapter 7 and now I can't stop. Guys I'm like crying because of how cute this is in my brain so I hope I can portray that into words <3
> 
> Also I'm listening to the Dying Light soundtrack while I write this (and when I study) and now my brain is on maximum overdrive. It's such a gorgeous soundtrack, makes me want to play it again so bad.

Over and over again, you had told yourself that you were going to stop leading Ushijima on and find someone to actually love. But you really were the best at breaking promises it seemed, as now you sat cheering in the crowd next to Yua. Shiratorizawa’s first official match of the season. Naturally, you invited the ebony haired girl with you when Ushijima texted you the time and day of his first match.

_‘Please come support me. I’d like it. A lot.’_

And when Yua expressed her desire to try out for the girl’s volleyball team, you could tell that your friendship was about to evolve into the fabled “besties”. Seeing her face of disbelief when you asked if she wanted to join you in watching a powerhouse team play was quite entertaining. The memory of her gaping mouth and bulging eyes still makes you laugh.

_“Serious?! Do you know someone on Shiratorizawa’s team or something?! Of course I’ll go!”_

“So, which one do you know?” she asked you with a grin as the aforementioned team came strolling from the locker room with an air of utter confidence around them. Ushijima’s concentrated look definitely fit in well. Smirking, you hummed in pride as the boys grabbed their volleyballs in preparation for warm-ups.

“Any guesses?” you teased her with a waggle of your brows. Pursing her lips in thought, she rubbed her chin as she examined the boys from the stands.

“Well, he’s got to be a first year,” she surmised, watching as they began to do spiking warm-ups. Each hit was so powerful, so loud, yet the cheering crowd nearly muffled the spikes. Your smirk grew wider the closer Ushijima got to the net.

“And based off your creepy smile, I assume he’s going soon?” she asked. Laughing, you nodded.

“He’s pure power,” you boasted, hands gripping your knees in anticipation. Yua hummed in curiosity, leaning in closer just as Ushijima made his approach. The world felt like it was in slow motion as you watched his wind-up; he was so much smoother than he was last year. His arms and legs looked bigger as he pulled them back, he looked more controlled as one arm guided his shoulders. It was awe-inspiring to watch such a large teen soar into the air as if he weighed nothing, like he was flying. And when his hand came into contact with the ball, your heart leapt with anticipation.

The sound was like a cannon going off, easily heard over the cheers of the crowd. In fact, the crowd grew a bit more quiet after his display of raw power, some even gasped as the ball ricocheted into the audience. You? You were tickled pink with pride.

Everyone, meet Ushijima.

Looking over to Yua in anticipation, her face was struck with awe and disbelief. Her mouth gaped as her eyes bulged out of her head at you again, much like the way they had done when you told her about the game. Cheeks straining to contain your bright smile, you looked back down at the court and waved.

“Toshi!” you shouted with a grin. Immediately, his head picked up while he jogged to retrieve his ball from a shaken middle schooler in the stands. His olive eyes zeroed in on yours instantly, gazing at you as if you were the only person in the crowd. To him, you just might have been.

Wordlessly, he raised one hand to you in a casual greeting, one you had seen so many times. True to his nature, he never changed. The way he raised his hand resurfaced a plethora of memories from the years passed: greeting you after his practice, waiting for you so he could walk you to and from school, seeing you approach on the weekends.

If you hadn’t been so high up in the bleachers, you would have seen the grateful twinkle in his hazel eyes. Even closer, and you would have heard the powerful beating of his heart against his rib cage.

You were finally getting closer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's everywhere, and maybe that's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is doing well!
> 
> I had a dream last night that Iwaizumi was my bf and we went to watch Godzilla in theater and it was so wholesome xD I also have had a cute story idea for Bokuto. I might work on that after this story? It'll probably be formatted like this one with short chapters, I feel like it adds effect instead of throwing all the timelines into one page xD
> 
> Enjoy and have a wonderful weekend!

It was somewhere in your second year that you had realized how lonely and large your home felt with Toshi in a boarding school. Sometimes when you sat in the living room, joining in the gossip between your mother and Toshi’s, you felt so _empty_. Your father worked late hours now, so it was always the three of you ladies. Occasionally Yua would come over to study after her volleyball practice. Toshi used to come over after his practice, too...

You missed talking to Ushijima, especially as kids. You missed seeing his stoic, squishy face. His innocent, naive questions and comments. No matter how many times he used to sit at the gossip table, those glossy eyes screamed lost and confused. But he tried, bless his young heart.

Yet when the two of you discussed volleyball during middle school, he would prattle for _hours_. More often than not, you would fall into a hypnosis from his monotone voice and pass out on whatever comfy item you found - usually his futon or leaning across the table. Toshi never seemed to mind, waiting patiently for you to wake up so that he could pick up where he left off. 

Could you blame him?

His father and you were the only ones who would discuss volleyball with him; unfortunately, his father was removed from the photo long ago. His mother expressed her disinterest in his favorite sport, but allowed him to continue his athletic path despite the fact. So, you became his sanctuary, his safe zone. Not only did you listen, you _engaged_. 

Regret and guilt weighed heavy on your chest thinking of those childhood memories. Toshi was an adorable child, now growing into a handsome young man. Extremely handsome. What did he think of you now? Did he think of you often? Miss you the same way you missed him? Or wish you could turn back the clock to when you were both simply enjoying one another’s company, no high expectations for your futures leering overhead?

“...ize lately?”

Huh?

Blinking a few times, you realized the mothers were looking at you expectantly. Seeing your blank expression, Toshi’s mother chuckled before she repeated her question with a smile.

“Have you checked your ring size lately?”

This time, your heart didn’t freeze and sink into your stomach. No, this time, your heart throbbed deep within your chest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All it took was a single text message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ushiwaka is so adorable y'all, I could talk about him for ages UwU He deserves nothing but the best

At the cafeteria, the volleyball team sat together and enjoyed their meals as Tendou controlled the conversations. Most were one-sided, a routine tradition at this point. The topics bounced from the latest manga to whatever romcom drama he was invested in at the moment. Wakatoshi idly listened as he politely ate his rice, responding once in a while to deny any knowledge of the actresses Tendou rattled off at dizzying speeds. Everyone else seemed unsure if they wanted to join in the conversation or not, in fear of being swallowed up by Tendou’s rambling.

“And then she got over herself and finally went scuba diving with him, it was wonderful! Ah~” he swooned, resting his chin in his palm as he daydreamed. “I’d love a girlfriend who wasn’t afraid to try things I like.” A brief pause before Tendou’s inquisitive eyes turned to his fellow third year.

“Say, Wakatoshi,” he started, making the mentioned man meet his gaze, “why don’t you have a girlfriend? There are fangirls practically throwing themselves at you, yet you politely break their fragile hearts,” he teased.

“I have no need for a girlfriend.” The captain answered bluntly, taking another mouthful of rice. Tendou flipped his hand lazily.

“Let me guess, volleyball is the only thing you have room for in that big heart?” The redhead teased, missing the way the team paused to listen. Naturally, Ushijima did not disappoint. Just...not in the way anyone expected.

“I’m already betrothed.”

“I knew it- it- IT **WHAT?!** ” Tendou’s face morphed from smug to pure shock, Semi beginning to choke on his own rice, hacking as he beat his fist against his sternum. Shirabu was quick to slap him on his back - none too gently. Tendou proceeded to nearly fall from his chair as everyone stared in disbelief, a couple dropping their chopsticks, and jaws. Ushijima blinked calmly as he chewed his meal, utterly unperturbed.

“I’m arranged to marry after we graduate high school,” he answered. Tendou’s shock never ceased, but now he seemed more than a little inquisitive. The others leaned closer in curiosity as well.

“Seriously? You never thought to tell your best friend this information?” Tendou feigned a pain in his chest, long fingers resting against his forehead dramatically. Hazel eyes remained steady.

“You never asked.”

“Why?” Leon asked in slight wonder while Tendou’s soul seemed to leave his body. THE Ushijima in a _marriage_? That was nothing short of headline news.

“It was our mothers’ decision; they’re extremely close. They decided to have children at the same time, so that we would grow up together. But when she was born, my mother thought it best that her and I get married in the future. We get along well, though I haven’t seen her since I began high school,” the ace of Japan explained, waiting to finish before he took another bite. Tendou’s interest piqued, his eyes narrowing in a suspicious manner. Ushijima was being _very_ talkative.

“So you haven’t talked to your little wifey in over two years? You really are a heartbreaker,” Tendou cooed.

“We aren’t married yet. And it was her decision not to come to Shiratorizawa. I…” he paused, his teammates worried by his sudden look of longing as he stared through his rice. “I think she wanted time away from me.”

Tendou’s brows quirked even harder, his head tilting.

“Does she not love you?” Goshiki wanted so badly to reprimand his senpai for such a rude question, but he didn’t feel like he could interrupt such a moment. This was a rare sight, a vulnerable, personable Ushijima.

“I think she does, she just doesn’t want to admit it yet. She still only sees me as a friend.” He confessed, his shoulders feeling a bit lighter after the words left his mouth, his mood lifting. 

“Well, what are you waiting for then?” his odd friend asked with a grin, his face relaxing as he tilted his head the opposite direction. Ushijima looked at him blankly, unsure of what the redhead was talking about. Seeing his blank face, Tendou’s cheshire grin widened.

“Why wait for the wedding day? Go out there and get your girl!” Still confused, Ushijima’s thick brows pinched together. Although he had to admit, his heart skipped a beat when the words “wedding” and “your girl” echoed in his ears. Tendou’s palm met his forehead in a painful slap, dragging it down his face in exhaustion as Goshiki jumped at the sound.

“Have you tried sweeping her off her feet? Taking her on dates, holding hands? Have you even kissed yet?” Ushijima’s brows lifted at the suggestions. No, he had done none of those things, as far as he knew. Dates? The thought was more than pleasant, his mind conjuring up an image of holding your hand as you two walked down the streets. And kissing? The faintest of blushes settled onto the ends of his cheekbones as he imaged the feeling of your lips on his. 

Maybe Tendou was onto something.

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’,” he smugly grinned, back straightening confidently as he pointed his long thumb towards himself.

“It’s your lucky day, Ushiwaka-kun. This master of romance will make sure your little wifey would marry you even _without_ it being arranged! She’ll fall in love with you in no time.”

Ushijima’s eyes widened at the phrase, the thought never even occurring to him. He knew his feelings for you were concrete, forced or by choice didn’t matter to his heart. But perchance you were feeling forced, backed into a corner, _being pushed and now you were pushing back harder?_

Perhaps it was time Ushijima **pulled.**

~

The words on the screen reflected off your reading glasses mockingly, lighting up the dim room. You had been _trying_ to study a little for the test at the end of the week with Yua. Being a blessing in disguise as usual, she made sure you stayed on track academically.

But how were you supposed to focus on _anything_ now?! How could he just drop a bombshell like that on you?!

“Why the constipated face?” Yua asked curiously, a pretzel hanging from her teeth as she paused her note re-writing. She noticed you had been staring at your phone for a while, the screen hadn’t moved yet. In the reflection from your glasses, she saw that the text was quite short. Yet, your bottom lip was clenched tightly between your teeth, your brows practically tied together.

Wordlessly, you twisted your phone to show her the text, watching numbly as her pretzel fell from her lips after reading who it was from, and what they had to say.

_‘Will you be my girlfriend?’_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super huge delay! School got really wild but it's finally slowing down :) I hope you're all well and having a wonderful day!  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy! <3

The fall air was becoming crisp as the leaves changed colors, a reminder that winter wouldn’t be much farther from now. Not quite cold enough for a scarf yet, you stood by the looming, mocking gates of Shiratorizawa with your hands in your jacket pockets. The only time you had been on the campus was to watch Ushijima’s games, but now you weren’t allowed to be past those gates because you weren’t a student. What a dumb rule.

Like something out of a cheesy Christmas movie, your eyes landed on Ushijima in his white and purple track suit as he approached you. Behind him, the sky was painted a beautiful mix of yellows and oranges, contrasting nicely with his olive brown hair and hazel eyes. Those eyes that never left you, softening as soaked up your form as he raised his hand in a silent wave.

In all the years you had come to watch him play, you had only waved at him from the stands. Finally being eye level with him was...terrifying. No longer was he the big middle schooler, but now the _giant_ ace of Japan, towering over your much smaller form as he stopped a couple feet away from you. Your chin was lifted as you looked up to him; you weren’t short by any means, but 6’2 would dwarf anyone. Damn him for being so tall! And big!

“Damn, what do they feed you guys here? Putting something in the water?” you joked, your smile growing as your insides grew warm and fuzzy. You missed being around him, missed the comfort he brought you. Always so steady, always so reliable, very much unlike you.

“The meals are quite balanced, always with rice. We eat plenty of protein since we’re in a sports club. And the water is filtered.”

Yep, there he is. Everyone, meet Ushijima.

A “pfft” left your lips before you burst into an infectious laughter, one that was music to Toshi’s ears. Thanks to the sunset behind him, the soft blush on the apples of his cheeks remained hidden. Maybe you missed him more than you thought, but you were beyond joyed to see that he hadn’t changed one bit. As you wiped a tear from your eye, you saw the way his thin lips curled into a miniscule smile, his stern eyes softening.

The expression made you move on instinct, wrapping your arms around his broad middle as you buried your face into his hard chest. The look of longing and pure adoration in his eyes had nearly been enough to give you a heart attack. Strong, warm arms reciprocated, draping over your shoulders as he pulled you closer to him. Closing his eyes, he savored the feeling, the warmth, burning it into his memory. When was the last time he held you like this again? Back in middle school? You hadn’t even hugged him like this when he left for high school.

His heart felt like it was about to swell and explode, his head growing light and warm. With his entire being, with every cell of his body, he _desperately_ wanted to hold you like this forever.

You finally came back to him. 

“Aw, Wifey’s shorter than I imagined!” a voice broke the tender moment like a rock shattering glass. You tried to pull away from your childhood friend to get a look at the newcomer, but Ushijima kept his arms around your shoulders, choosing to simply turn his body with you. The action made you blush, looking at the approaching redhead as Ushijima glanced at you before following your gaze. The redhead wore the same tracksuit, and you immediately recognized him as Tendou Satori from the volleyball team. How could you forget the Guess Monster?

“She’s about the same height from middle school, but she feels smaller since I’ve grown,” he commented, looking down at your blushing face in his arms. Your defiant eyes lit up his world as a playful grin filled your lips.

“Only because you grow like a damn weed! You’re both giants,” you pouted, looking between the two. For a moment, your grin faltered as curiosity filled you.

“Wait, he knows about me?” you inquired, waiting for the ace to elaborate. Unfortunately, he seemed too distracted by your lips and eyes, scanning over your facial features as if working to decipher every detail that changed.

“Ushiwaka only spilled the beans yesterday, but now he told me everything. This volleyball idiot with a to-be-bride? It’s like a fairy tale, isn’t it, Wifey?” the redhead smirked, leaning down to inspect you closer. Or rather, gauge your reaction to the nickname he’s given you. He could see the way your blush darkened ever so slightly.

“(Name), this is Tendou, the friend I told you about,” Toshi introduced for you while Tendou continued to leer at you inquisitively, noticing your school uniform. The two of you didn’t even bother waiting until your first date to see each other again? How cute. Bowing your head as best you could, you gave Tendou a smile.

“Nice to officially meet you.”

“Likewise,” he grinned, straightening his back - damn, he’s lanky - and winking to Ushijima. “Well, I’m gonna go read some Jump! If you decide to bring her back to the room, I’ll read in the library~” Tendou winked before he turned on his heel and marched off.

Ushijima blinked a couple times in confusion, the suggestion utterly flying over his head as he muttered something about "against the rules". Deciding to give up on understanding the sentence, his gaze shifted back down to you. With the sinking sunset, your eyes glimmered with a stunning variety of colors. It was hypnotizing, to say the least. He could get lost in your eyes for hours and never get bored. Well, he’d never get bored of _any_ part of you, physical and otherwise. Especially that bright smile on your lips.

“Something on my face?” you asked with a chuckle, feeling sheepish from his twitterpated gaze.

“A smile,” he answered casually, not perturbed by the way your face lit up like a fire. Shock washed across your face, but now he was appreciating the shade of crimson on your cheeks. You looked lovely when you blushed, even moreso than you did as kids.

“I enjoy seeing you in the stands, but,” he paused, deciding to speak his mind, “I like seeing you more up close. You're growing into a beautiful young woman.” Cue the darkening blush. Seriously, was he trying to kill you?

“I missed you, Toshi,” you admitted, too caught up in the moment to hide your feelings. His eyes flickered between yours, seeing the truth in them. Your honesty touched him, finding this much more pleasant than the last physical conversation you had together. When you tried to push him away, tell him that you weren’t what he wanted, tried to break his heart. As if he ever had a choice of _not_ loving you, betrothed or not.

“The feeling is mutual,” he agreed, one arm unwinding to bring his hand to your cheek tenderly. He had never held you before like this, never been this romantically intimate with you, but he enjoyed it. **Immensely**. Massive palm cupping your entire cheek, his calloused thumb brushed against the soft skin slowly. His heart raced, his stomach was scorching hot, his mouth was suddenly dry.

You gazed at him expectantly. Was this the moment Tendou told him about while they were stretching? Even if it wasn’t, the idea felt _right_.

Slowly, he tilted your face up as he leant down. His eyes never left yours, watching with bated breath as your lids fluttered closed. Heart skipping a beat, Ushijima slowly closed the gap as you stood on your tippy toes to meet him halfway.

Fireworks exploded across his lips as he kissed you for the first time, pulling away as you sighed softly. Your lips tingled like static as you smiled. Opening your eyes, you looked up at Ushijima, the sunset casting shadows across his handsome face. Though his face remained stoic, you could see the hurricane of emotions swirling inside his irises. It was enough to knock the oxygen from your lungs, like a kick to the solar plexus.

Adoration, excitement, curiosity, relief.

“Can I get one for the road too?” you whispered, smiling in anticipation. Toshi’s thin lips curled ever so slightly, his shoulders relaxing as he leaned down once more.

~

Tendou’s crimson eyes lit up as the dorm room door creaked open, ready to interrogate his friend about the eventful meeting. Obviously it went well, if that soft smile on Ushijima’s face was anything to go by.

“So, what happened?” he asked, putting his manga down as Ushijima removed his jacket.

“I kissed her like you suggested,” he spoke in a mostly-monotone voice, though a slight quiver was noted as his smile grew wider. “I think she will fall in love with me faster than expected.”

“Think so?” the redhead hummed in amusement.

Tendou admired his oblivious friend with a knowing grin. As if he was even needed in the first place; anyone could have seen it from a mile away when your eyes were on Ushijima, anyone but the volleyball idiot himself, naturally.

You were already head over heels.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, last update before I submerge into studying. I'll come up for air in mid December when finals are over o7
> 
> Have a wonderful day!

When your mother had discovered the real reason you were leaving on a weekend morning, she seemed more excited than you were. Immediately, she called Toshi’s mother to give her the good news. Shaking your head as you heard your mother and her best friend crying with joy, you told her that you were heading out. Just as you opened the door, your mother’s words made you freeze in the threshold.

“Don’t forget to stop by the ring shop to get your sizes, I’ll make an appointment for you two and text you the time!”

Ushijima stood halfway between the street and front door, eyes widening as he heard your mother - you briefly noted the small bouquet of roses in his right hand. He had planned on going in to catch up with your mother, but you quickly slammed the door shut with a quick “Kay, bye!” before you rushed towards him.

“Ready?” you asked, blushing similarly to yesterday evening. Without waiting for an answer, his hand was snatched and he found himself getting pulled away from your house.

“We aren’t going to talk to your mother?” he asked calmly, letting you drag him away.

“We’ll never leave the house if we did,” you grimaced, imagining the scenario. Undoubtedly, his mother would also appear at your home; they would most likely begin planning the wedding right then and there. You can tell they’ve been itching to begin planning, but have been respectful enough to wait until graduation was over. One big event at a time.

“I don’t mind where we are as long as you’re there with me.”

There he goes, giving you tachycardia again.

“These are for you,” he blurted suddenly as you walked, holding the flowers out to you while you continued to pull him by his wrist. Releasing his hand, you stopped to turn towards him, admiring the crimson roses. Heat rose to your cheeks as you accepted the gift, but soon grimaced.

“I should probably put these inside instead of dragging them along with us today, huh?”

Ushijima didn’t reply, only looked down to where your hand used to occupy his wrist. Without a word, his massive left hand reached out to your slender palm, wrapping his fingers around yours before he meandered back to your home.

“I agree. That will allow me to hold both of your hands.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man, I really want to read the haikyuu manga again TuT


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I would have written and finished this all before posting it ^^; I told myself I wouldn't start anymore stories without finishing the ones I have, but I'm too impatient ^^;
> 
> I hope everyone is still enjoying and had wonderful holidays! I think I'll try and finish it in a couple more chapters <3 And sorry the updates have been slow, I thought the break from school was going to mean lots of free time but I've just been taking care of my mom while she recovers from a major surgery ^^;

“We’ll be there, thank you.”

Ushijima clicked the little red button on his phone, eyes peering over to your hunched form curiously. He had watched you silence your mother’s calls - all 14 of them - before he suddenly received the call instead. The way your palms slammed into your face scared a passing pedestrian.

“The jeweler will be ready for us in about fifteen minutes,” he stated politely, turning his head to face you as you both sat on a park bench. Naturally, he sidled up to you while you were clicking the “deny” button on your phone repeatedly, until his thigh was brushing against yours and you could feel his radiating body heat.

“How are you always so calm?” you asked, looking up at him with expectant eyes. Toshi was always upfront and honest with you, and you needed some way of slowing your heartbeat before the two of you walked into the store. It would take about five minutes to get there from where you sat.

“Because there’s nothing to be afraid of,” he stated blatantly as your lips turned into a pout.

“But it’s still nerve-wracking! Don’t you get butterflies before a game or anything?” His thick brows slightly pinched together in confusion.

“Butterflies?” 

“Butterfli- ya know, nevermind. That tingling feeling in your stomach, like you’re about to get nauseous? Or you start getting sweaty and lightheaded?” you elaborated further, trying to think of other ways to explain a feeling that cowards were more than familiar with. Granted, Ushijima was no coward. The giant ace pondered your words for a brief moment before he looked at your hands. Gently, he placed his palm in yours before his fingers gripped softly. Soft hazel irises lifted up to meet your questioning gaze. 

“Sometimes when I’m around you, I do.”

Confused, you pursed your lips.

“Do I...make you nervous?” you asked him in disbelief. The tanned man shook his head, never looking away from your eyes.

“No, but I do feel the tingling in my stomach when I think of certain things. Like trying on rings with you. ” Your free hand slapped across your face attempting to hide your blush as pedestrians began to stare.

“Ugh,” you groaned. “Why is this happening? How are you not stressing out about everything? We’re not even graduated from high school and our parents are already planning a wedding!” The giant’s gaze was soft as he watched your flustered reactions, his grip tightening on your hand.

“Being married will become a part of who we are,” he started, watching as you turned your full attention to his comforting expression. “We don’t need to rush anything, we’re simply laying a foundation.”

The honesty in his eyes caused guilt to skewer your heart; you had been so avoidant of him, yet he acts as if nothing had changed since middle school. Why were you second guessing your decision to give him a chance? He would be nothing but loyal, no, he _has_ been nothing but loyal. Why, then, did you ever feel the need to pull away from him in the first place?

“If you would rather not measure rings, we can go some-”

“Toshi, why do you still like me?” For a moment, his eyes widened ever so slightly as you searched his eyes for an answer.

“I was so against this whole marriage that I ran away to a completely different school. I pushed you away, I screamed at my parents, I dated any guy that said ‘yes’ to try and fall in love with someone else.” Your nose was burning uncomfortably, making your cheeks grow warm in embarrassment as you realized you were about to cry. 

“I was so horrible to you, so why aren’t you angry at me? How do you even have any interest in me right now?” A single tear slipped from the edge of your eye, tickling the skin as it descended.

Come on, say something Toshi. Staring at you with those same gentle hazel eyes, the edges of his thin lips curled into a soft smile.

“Because you didn’t mean it,” he stated simply, his thumb caressing the back of your hand as his other hand gently brushed away the tear. “I’ll tell you as many times as you need to hear, but I know you never intended to hurt me."

_"You’re here now, and you’re still the girl I fell in love with all those years ago.”_

-

Despite the touching talk and the egging from your mother, the two of you never made it to the jeweler. Turns out, neither of you knew where it was anyway. Toshi didn’t seem to mind, deciding that there would be time to look later. Time was on your side, after all.

While you held the phone at arm’s length from your ear, cringing at the shrill voice on the other end, Ushijima made sure the fingers of your other hand were completely intertwined with his. You squeezed back for comfort.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just kidding, I finished it xD One more chapter! <33

“Are you sure you aren’t coming down with something? You’re sweating buckets, girl!” 

“Well, duh! Do you _know_ how much those guys tease us as is?!”

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad~”

Yua, your trusty partner in crime was doing so little to soothe your anxiety as you two sat amongst the cheering Shiratorizawa crowd. Today was a big day, the final tournament game that everyone had been training for.

Your current attire? Toshi’s away-game jersey draped over a white long sleeved shirt. In her defense, Yua was wearing Tendou’s jersey. Honestly, you **never** should have introduced the two of them; their chaos was too powerful for one couple to have.

“This is a big game for them, what if we’re distracting?” you asked, trying to think of an excuse to cover up the jersey you donned. Your friend vigorously slapped your back, none too gently, and laughed heartily as you sputtered.

“Come on, do you really think Ushiwaka can get distracted? The man is the _definition_ of hyperfocus,” she teased, grinning cheekily. “Maybe he’ll feel pressured to do even better knowing Wifey is watching~”

Yep, she’s been spending too much time with Tendou…

As if to save you from the embarrassment of your nickname, the thundering band began to play as the crowd roared in excitement. Watching in awe, your eyes locked with Toshi’s as he led the team from the foyer proudly. His eyes widened for a split second, his heart tripping over itself seeing you in his jersey, but he quickly recovered as he raised his hand to you in his usual wave. You returned the gesture with a smile.

-

The devastation hung heavy like a thick fog, suffocating and blinding as a sense of loneliness and dread washed over the crowd. They had lost to Karasuno, the dark horse of the spring tournament. But this loss wasn’t simply an end to their undefeated roster.

It was an end to Ushijima’s high school volleyball career. 

Weaving your way through the crowd, voice hoarse from all the yelling you’d done, you were battered around until you finally felt a strong hand on your shoulder. Quickly turning your head, you were met with the sight of anguished hazel eyes. No words were spoken between you as you buried your head into his sweaty chest, his massive arms cradling you. His large hands fisted into the jersey you wore, shaking with fatigue and distress. Chin resting atop your head, he watched with dampened sorrow as his teammates cried further down the hall, away from the crowd.

But he never cried, only heaved a heavy, shaky sigh into your hair as you clung to him for dear life. As if letting go would release his emotions; however, you knew better. Ushijima wasn’t a sore loser; he’d reflect on what he could have done better and immediately get to work on improving himself. He was a humble loser.

“I’m so proud of you, Toshi,” you told him, looking up into his eyes. A storm brewed behind them, yet his face remained almost emotionless. Lips pursed a little tighter than normal, his brow pinched together ever so slightly as his hands began shaking once again as tears streamed down your cheeks, gliding along your jaw before falling from your chin. The sight nearly broke his resolve.

“But you aren’t done yet, you hear me?” you started, voice cracking with emotion as his grip tightened. “You may not be going to nationals this year, but you’re destined for so much more. You’re going to be playing on a bigger court someday, a worldwide stage. You’re so gifted and so resilient. This isn’t a loss, this is a learning opportunity that I know you’ll make full use of,” you finished, sniffling loudly as you rubbed the itchy tears from your chin. A hand left your back to lift your chin, making you look up into those beautiful eyes you’ve gotten used to. This time, a grateful smile graced his lips, the edges of his lids pink as he held back tears.

“If there’s anything I learned from you, it’s that doubting oneself will never amount to anything. This win may have slipped from my fingers for now, but when it comes back around, it’ll be even more rewarding than before. I refuse to give up.”

Words died in your throat as you hugged him tightly once more, listening to his rapid heartbeat as laughter slipped from your lips. Of course he wasn’t about to back down or pout about losing; Toshi never backed down or doubted something he knew he could win.

“I want you there with me, on the worldwide stage,” he smiled, resting his cheek against the top of your head.

_“I don’t want to be anywhere else than by your side.”_


	11. Chapter 11 (END)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!! I've wanted something sweet and wholesome for Toshi for a while, so I hope you all enjoyed as much as I have <33

“You’ve truly grown into a beautiful woman,” your father smiled proudly to you, offering his arm for you to hold onto. With a million watt smile, you grabbed onto him as your stomach did flips.

“You can say that again,” Ushijima’s father grinned from the doorway, admiring the simple wedding dress you had picked out. You had fought tooth and nail to keep the simple dress you found, your mother and mother-in-law wanting you to wear something extravagant and breathtaking. It hadn’t made sense to you; a bigger wedding dress didn’t equal loving your husband any more than you already did.

“I haven’t seen you since you were this tall,” Ushijima’s father joked, holding his hand out at midthigh height. “Well, aside from watching you guys on TV,” he laughed before his eyes softened.

“My son is probably the luckiest man on Earth.” The flattering brought color to your cheeks as you laughed in return.

“No, I’m probably the luckiest girl to have someone love me the way he does,” you replied, heart swelling as you glanced at the mirror one last time. “I couldn’t be more grateful,” you spoke, looking at your father-in-law with such appreciation that it took his breath away. Gasping, he quickly coughed into his hand to hide his embarrassed smile.

“Well, I knew there was going to be something special between you two. The way you two just… _clicked_ when you met for the first time? And the way you two grew up inseparable? It may have been arranged, but really it was like a fairytale.”

“Like a princess and her loyal prince?” you teased, looking knowingly at your father as his laughter lit up the room. The music outside changed softly, transitioning into your cue. Holding your father’s arm tightly, you watched the bridesmaids and groomsmen leave the doorway in pairs, heart racing in excitement. Your father looked over to you lovingly.

“Better not keep your prince waiting then.”

As you walked down the aisle, all eyes were on you. Children, family, friends, teammates, and Toshi. He looked more than dashing in his fitted white suit, his loving eyes never leaving yours as you approached. 

For the first time since you’d known him, Wakatoshi wiped away a single tear that rolled from his eye. From somewhere to your left, a child’s voice rang nostalgically.

_“Daddy, why is he crying?”_

_“Because he’s happy.”_


End file.
